


Adopting Mel

by lg_pimenta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, text message
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lg_pimenta/pseuds/lg_pimenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's text message really surprised Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for the Ship of the Year.  
> Special thanks to Dani, my beta.

** **

 

 

 **Felicity:** Look how cute she is!!!!

 **Oliver:** Why’re you sending me this dog pic?

 **Felicity:** It’s not any dog, this is Mel. And she is sooooo cute.

 **Oliver:** Okay, so... why are you sending me Mel’s pic?

 **Felicity:** For you to fall in love with her. Duhhh.

 **Oliver:** And why is that?

 **Felicity:** Just because...

 **Oliver:** Felicity???

 **Felicity:** How much do you love me? *-*

 **Oliver:** You went to the dog shelter... didn’t you? We talked about this Felicity.

 **Felicity:** Ha! I didn’t go to the dog shelter. I went to the coffee shop and I saw all these dogs in the park, in front of the coffee shop.

 **Felicity:** And Mel just came to talk to me and we fell in love! So now we’re on the couch watching TV and cuddling.

 **Oliver:** YOU ALREADY ADOPTED HER?

 **Felicity:** Which part of the fell in love you didn’t understand????

 **Oliver:** I’m in Central City for one day and you adopted a dog! We live together, shoudn’t have we talked about this kind of decisions?

 **Felicity:** Yeah... but me and Mel are in love. I couldn’t do anything.

 **Oliver:** Okay then. See you tomorrow night.

 **Felicity:** Yayyy!

 **Oliver:** But Felicity... Mel won’t sleep on our bed.

 **Felicity:** Well... we’ll see about that.  ;) xo

 


	2. On the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Oliver's and Felicity's life with Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who gave my first fic kudos, left me a comment and bookmarked it. That means a lot to me. I'm sending you all some brazilian love.
> 
> I don't have a update schedule, I'll write as ideas comes to mind.
> 
> And I can't forget to say special thanks to Dani, my lovely beta. And to Stacy who helped me with some stuff. A lot of kisses and hug for you girls.

 

  **Oliver:** Felicity look at this!!!

  **Felicity:** Oh she is cute, isn't she?

  **Oliver:** The dog is on our bed.

  **Felicity:** Oliver the dog has a name, her name is Mel.

  **Oliver:** Mel is on our bed.

  **Felicity:** So?

  **Oliver:** So? I don't want the dog sleeping on our bed.

  **Felicity:** Stop calling her "the dog".

  **Oliver:** I came back from work and she was sleeping on the bed.

  **Felicity:** The bed is more comfy.

  **Oliver:** And now the sheets smells like dog.

  **Felicity:** I take her every week to the groomer.

  **Oliver:** Still...

  **Felicity:** You're so crumpy sometimes.

  **Oliver:** I'm not crumpy.

  **Felicity:** LOL

  **Oliver:** What's LOL?

  **Felicity:** Really Oliver???

  **Oliver:** What?

  **Felicity:** When I come back from work I'm going to teach you some things.

  **Oliver:** Teach me things? Now I'm interested.

  **Felicity:** Oh God! Even texting I say the wrong things.

  **Oliver:** I can't wait for you to be back home.

  **Felicity** : I see you in few hours. xoxo

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Twitter and Tumblr, feel free to come and say hi.
> 
> Twitter: @LigiaPimenta  
> Tumblr: ligiapimenta.tumblr.com


End file.
